


Treat?

by Okadiah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Anne gets a toothy Trick-or-Treater at her door.





	Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> My Halloween treat to the fandom. I hope you enjoy!

Anne's smile was in place when the doorbell rang, and her bowl of chocolate candies was ready. The Trick-or-Treaters had been out for at least an hour now, and one of her favorite things about the entire Halloween event were the kid’s costumes. As it had been for the last few years, little superheroes and heroines graced her stoop with adorable Captain Americas, Spidermans, and charming Scarlet Witches. There were outliers of course who went against the grain, and she loved it when those kids chose something different than the norm. Something unique or unusual.

She stared in dead shock at the toothy-smiled, glossy-black covered child with white alien eyes standing at her door and a plastic pumpkin lifted her way, candy almost overflowing within it.

**"Trick or treat, Anne."**

Unable to stop herself, she gaped then glared at Eddie who stood behind the pint-sized Venom. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed, even as he gave her a weak smile.

"Uh, hi, Anne."

"Are you shitting me?" she hissed, keeping her voice down in case there were other kids – _real_ kids – around. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah."

**"I love this holiday, Anne,"** Venom said. **"Everyone just _gives_ away chocolate."**

"Well, you're not getting any from me when there are actual children out here who deserve it more than you. And _you_ , Eddie. You can't be serious, taking him around like this!"

This was an _alien_ they were talking about. A man-eating alien parading around in a strange, if admittedly impressive, facsimile of a child attempting to get _candy_ of all things. What if he hurt someone?

"Oh, we’re absolutely serious, Anne," Eddie replied frankly. "A night where we can get as much free chocolate as we can? You betcha we're going to take advantage of it. You can't _begin_ to imagine what my chocolate budget is these days. Not to mention it was his idea."

"Stop indulging him, Eddie!"

Eddie made a face. "Can't, exactly. Not on this. Vee kinda _needs_ the chocolate. It, uh, helps stop him from eating me or anyone else."

Anne's face fell. "You’re joking."

"Do you think I'd be out here with him like this if I _was_ joking?" Eddie sighed. "I've already got three pumpkin-fulls worth in my backpack right now. We have every intention of keeping this up until midnight if we can."

"But what about the other kids?" she demanded. "They deserve the candy."

**"We're only taking the chocolate,"** Venom replied. **"We're giving out everything else to them."**

"Except the Nerds."

**"You're a nerd."**

"I can't believe it," Anne breathed. "You're both completely serious."

"And it's not like we're out here _only_ to get candy," Eddie said. "We've actually stopped quite a few pranksters from taking things too far, believe it or not."

**"Don't forget that family that almost got mugged,"** Venom added before giving her a toothy grin. **"We even gave their kids a few of _our_ chocolates. Only treats from us. No tricks."**

"I’m so convinced," she said with a fake smile. " So why are you here? To show off? You had to know I wouldn’t give you anything."

"Eh, this was Venom's idea, he wanted to surprise you with his 'costume' and see if he _could_ get a candy bar off of you.” Eddie shrugged. “I told him it wouldn't work."

"And it didn’t," she said to the alien. "Now go. There are real kids who are getting the candy I have. Go trick everyone else."

Venom pouted. **"But _Anne_ ," **Venom whined like a child. **"We came all this way just to see _you._ Can’t we get a treat?"**

Anne arched a brow and crossed her arms, and Venom let the act drop and grinned.

**"Worth a shot."**

"See you later, Anne," Eddie said with a wave, walking down her steps while making Venom do the same through the inky tendrils which connected them where they were cleverly concealed within their shadows. She watched them go, Venom swinging his plastic pumpkin with mock childlike glee while Eddie moved next to him with his hands in his pockets and a backpack full of chocolate on his back.

Anne shook her head and closed the door.

"So, what were they this time?" Dan asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Another tally in the Iron Man category?"

"An alien," she said blandly.

"Oh, that's the first of the night,” he replied brightly. “A green one? Was it scary?"

Anne looked at him pointedly. "It was a _real_ alien."

A moment passed as Dan opened his mouth then closed it before finally shaking his head. "I really don't want to know."

"Yeah,” she agreed. “That's probably for the best."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for more of my Venom content on [my tumblr](https://symbrock-darling.tumblr.com/). I'm taking prompt requests there too, so if you have one, feel free to send an ask!


End file.
